Thesis on a Murder
by Viridian
Summary: Professor Agasa runs into an old colleague, and receives an invitation to visit. Conan, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha in tow, the group joins a party of scientists only to find a mystery that may just be beyond the detectives' experience.
1. Abstract

**Chapter 1: Abstract**

"Well . . . that's about all I can think of." Professor Agasa paused before continuing solicitously, "Ai-kun, you sure you don't want to come with us?"

The professor was standing by the gate of his house, a battered suitcase resting next to him. The look he gave the little girl was somewhat anxious. It was hard for him to believe that a scientist of Ai's caliber would be uninterested in attending the Academy of Science's annual meeting. His own mind thrilled at the thought of seminars on the latest advances in robotics and symposia on nanotechnology; his fingers itched to incorporate them into some of his newest ideas. Maybe he'd finally finish up the last details on that blasted rocket pack. He patted his jacket pocket absently; he had prepared several batches of calling cards and hoped that he'd be able to make some useful contacts during the week-long meeting.

Ai looked at him silently. She had no business going to such a huge gathering of scientists; not when a significant number of them had relations with the Black Organisation. Not all of them worked directly for it like herself, of course, yet the organisation's influence seeped frighteningly deep into everyday life, and its public fronts distributed money for research in a variety of seemingly innocuous fields. She forced a weary smiled and reassured the professor quietly, "It's probably best that I stay away. I have work to do on the cure anyway."

A short distance behind him, Ran leaned lightly against her suitcase while Conan was perched on top, idly dangling his short legs over the side. They chattered aimlessly as they waited for the professor to finish giving Ai some last minute instructions (Ai rolled her eyes at that; _so who__ was the one taking care of the house when a certain absentminded professor couldn't be dragged away from his toys?). The pair had no real interest in attending any of the lectures open to the public, but since it was being held in Osaka this year, they thought it would be a good opportunity to visit their friends Heiji and Kazuha._

"I wonder how Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan are getting along?" Ran smiled as she thought of the incessantly duelling duo and sighed happily. "They make such a perfect pair, don't you think, Conan-kun?" She couldn't help giggling softly. "Although, really, a single remark to that effect raises hell faster than stealing a kid's lollipop." She could recall the heated rounds of furious denials and biting insults . . . and, if one looked closely enough, the faint blush on both their faces.

Conan almost snorted out loud. _That's an example of a pot calling the kettle black, if I ever saw one. As if driven by the devil, Conan piped up with a sly grin, "I'll bet they're wondering how Ran-neechan and Shinichi-niichan are getting along."_

Ran gasped at the sudden mention of Shinichi and felt herself flushing slightly. _Really, that boy, she reflected almost exasperatedly. __Always taking me by surprise. _

Her thoughts suddenly turned inward, to gentler, then sadder, thoughts. _Shinichi. __How we're getting along, huh? Her melancholy smile was almost a grimace.__ He's never around nowadays – how can we even 'get along'?_

Conan recognised the dejected expression on Ran's face immediately. _Stupid brat, he berated himself silently. __You just couldn't resist, could you? You'd think by now a great detective would have better sense than to say the exact words that would sink her into such a gloomy mood. Not to mention yourself too. He forced a cheery laugh, "Ran-neechan is thinking of Shinichi-niichan, right? I'm sure he is thinking of you in the same way too!" _

_I'm sure._

Ran looked into Conan's earnest young eyes. They always showed so much care for her, that pair of eyes. _How can I disappoint him? She smiled then, a genuinely happy smile that bubbled up from the depths of her touched heart. "Thank you, Conan-kun. You always know just what to say, don't you?"_

_Do I?_

Professor Agasa's voice suddenly broke through their conversation. "Goodbye Ai-kun! See you in a week!"

Ran turned around and waved to the tiny blonde, "Bye Ai-chan. Take care of yourself, okay? Call the number I gave you if you have any problems."

Conan tossed off a jaunty little wave, but the eyes that met each other were solemn, as unchildlike as unchildlike could be. 

_Don't take risks now, Kudo. _

_You take care of yourself too, Haibara._

I'm a little unsure about the honorifics that each character use to address each other. If I made any mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you could let me know.


	2. Background 1

**Chapter 2: Background 1**

"Hey Ku– OOF!" Heiji glared at owner of the skinny elbow that had just knocked the wind out of him.

"Idiot!" Conan growled at him under his breath with an irate frown on his face. "What kind of a detective are you, if you can't even keep your tongue from wagging out of control?"

Ran turned and looked at the two suspiciously. Conan hurriedly spun around and gave her a broad, innocent smile. "It's been so long since I last saw Heiji-niichan," he exclaimed brightly before adding somewhat apologetically, "I guess I was a little excited." The surreptitious glare he levelled at Heiji, however, was anything but.

"Hehe . . ." Heiji laughed a trifle nervously, "I was just going to say cool . . . err . . . ummm . . ." He wished he could throttle that smart-aleck of a boy for his previous comment, but Ran's sharp stare was making him sweat buckets. Damn that Kudo – always wearing the same blue jacket and that garishly red bowtie of his . . . nothing new or worthwhile to comment on. Worse, his fashion sense was probably about as warped as that of Kaitou Kid in his absurd white tuxedo. A soft snicker escaped him. There had to be something about first-rate minds that drove them to all that frippery. _Oh shoot, wait a minute . . . his mind suddenly yelled at him to cut the rope before he hung himself._

Ran was still looking at him.

"Cool . . . umm  . . . day?" he finished lamely. _Urk. He smacked himself mentally. __Cool DAY__? __Geez__ . . . Great Detective of the West indeed . . . can a cover-up get any weaker?_

Ran looked like she had something to say about that, but – 

"Ran-chan!"

Ran spun around at the sound of that voice. "Kazuha-chan!"

The girls squealed as they gave each other a big hug.

"It's been a while! I'm so glad you could come to Osaka!"

"I know. I can't believe our luck! Professor Agasa's meeting coincided perfectly with both our vacations!"

As the girls' conversation exploded in a swirl of giggles and an inordinate amount of laughing and blushing, the pair of boys rolled their eyes (w_omen!) and made themselves comfortable on a nearby bench. They were silent for a while as they idly eyed the other people strolling in the park._

"So the Professor is going to the Academy's meeting, huh?" Heiji turned to speak softly to the boy next to him. "You?"

"Nah," Conan replied dismissively as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "Nothing too interesting about a bunch of old geezers getting excited over dancing atoms and glowing bacteria."

 "I suppose not," Heiji couldn't help grinning with suppressed excitement, "but how about if I tell you that Dr. Edelstein, the world-famous forensic scientist, is going to give a talk on the latest advances in forensic medicine?"

Conan's ears certainly perked up over that. "Are you _serious? I didn't bother to look over the programme that the Professor had."_

"They have a whole panel, apparently. There's even some entomologist talking about the waves of bugs that show up at different stages of decomposition."

"Hmmm . . . that could be really useful, although you'd really have to tailor that knowledge to whatever region you're working in . . ." Conan said pensively.

"You know, we're probably cramping the girls' style . . ."

"They could use a day on their own."

"Yeah, they're probably dying to share the latest dirt on you and yours truly."

"And shop."

"Huh. I'd be willing to bet we're not going to get out of _that. They're going corral us into it, without a doubt."_

"Just you. I don't have to lug around Ran-_neechan's shopping bags," Conan said with a satisfied smirk, "Sorry my friend, but you're going to have to do all the sweating and grunting."_

Heiji grinned tightly. "Let's see you talk oh-so-smugly when they start trying to dress you up at the _kids' clothing stores. I'd gladly carry __those bags. Kazuha's probably dying to see you in a Superman outfit. Or Super__boy, rather." He added the emphasis on 'boy' with a certain wicked delight._

As Conan glared daggers, he went on without missing a beat, "Even with the same clashing colour scheme, the screamin' red cloak and underwear worn on the outside, I think that would be a great improvement on your wardrobe. 

Conan sniffed disdainfully. "I'd say _you're the one with a weird fashion sense if you prefer a superhero outfit to a suit. You sure you've hit puberty? I can get Haibara to make you a pill if you think you've outgrown your brain. In any case, don't project your insecurities on me, Hattori – I understand life can be tough for someone who dresses like a homeless tramp."_

"Oh, you're the one to judge. Living like a sneak in your girlfriend's home . . .  tell me you're not homeless _and a tramp to boot."_

"I have a home, therefore I am not homeless," Conan retorted drily, "I didn't think the Great Detective of the West would miss something so simple. As for acting the tramp, how about the time you –"

"Are you boys ready to head off? We should probably get something to eat." Ran's voice was surprisingly near, and Conan nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around to face her, eyes slightly wide, hoping fervently that she didn't just hear him bantering unreservedly with Heiji.

"Uh … yes, Ran-neechan! We'll be right behind you!"

Heiji flashed a grin at him and whispered, "Heh, we'll save that argument for later, pipsqueak." He only _barely managed to dodge the soda can that flew straight for his face. He squawked a protest, expecting Ran to turn around and give the saucy brat a good hiding. Unfortunately, she was already deep in a new conversation with Kazuha, and all he got was a tongue stuck out at him by Conan, who decided that, sometimes, being a kid could be quite a good thing._


End file.
